


Hidden Secret

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Feelings, Hallucinations, I am a truly horrible person, I love Josh and Chris, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, eventual climbing class, i love broken characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: Sometimes the mask you wear starts to crumble slowly over time. The pieces of your mask start falling but you keep putting up that fake smile. The one that says nothing is wrong. The one that holds back the pain. People don't seem to notice and you are fine with that. As long as they are happy and you can make them laugh is wonderful. Makes you feel like you are in control when your life is falling apart. At least that was what Chris thought. Even after the mountain incident, he had to wear that smile to hold him up. To pretend he was fine.





	Hidden Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies. So I have been stuck on my other fic for like months now. Meanwhile, I got into Until Dawn. So I decided to write to help my writer's block! Hope you guys enjoy!

Sometimes the mask you wear starts to crumble slowly over time. The pieces of your mask start falling but you keep putting up that fake smile. The one that says nothing is wrong. The one that holds back the pain. People don't seem to notice and you are fine with that. As long as they are happy and you can make them laugh is wonderful. Makes you feel like you are in control when your life is falling apart. At least that was what Chris thought. Even after the mountain incident, he had to wear that smile to hold him up. To pretend he was fine. 

After Chris and Sam came back from the mountain, a quietness grew between the two. Even though they still hung out, there was still that lingering of the incident. Sam sometimes grew annoyed of Chris' jokes and laughter. She often pursed up her lips as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how he could be so damn happy. She would constantly remind him of what had happened and that he should be more concerned. Chris would just laugh it off and wave his hand. 

“Honestly Chris,” Sam took a sip of her coffee. “Don't you even care? We lost so much on that mountain.” 

“I do care,” Chris crossed his arms over his chest. “I just do it differently." 

“Making jokes and laughing doesn't seem really appropriate.” 

“So? I do it my way and you do it your way. Just because I don't sulk doesn't mean I have to grieve like you. Besides I'm the only one who still clings to the hope that Josh is still alive.” 

“Chris,” Sam's eyes softened. “I didn't mean....” 

“I.....I know,” Chris got up from his chair while pushing it back underneath the table. “I've got to go.” 

Chris pushed up his glasses before zipping up his jacket and walking out the door. He took out his headphones, stopping momentarily outside the door and plugged them into his phone. As he plugged them into his ears, he turned on his favorite playlist. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets as he walked slowly down the sidewalk. The cool breeze of fall brushed against his face. Chris moved in and out of people. A familiar song reminded him of Josh. He went to the home screen and opened up his texts. He pulled up the contact that read Broski. Chris opened it and read the last conversation he had with Josh. 

**Josh: Are you ready for the time of your life bro?**

****

****

**Chris: Can't wait broski! It is going to be lit! Still no wifi up there?**

****

****

**Josh: Nope. Sorry, Cochise. The lodge was meant to spend time with your family, not staring at your phone all day.**

****

****

**Chris: Well at least you and Sammie are going to be there. Well, I will see you up the mountain. Gotta listen to my jams.**

****

****

**Josh: See ya**

****

****

****

****

A sad smile crept over Chris' face. He bit his lip as he tames the tears that formed in his eyes. He really missed Josh. He should have been a better friend. Chris looked up as he reached the front of his childhood home. He stood in front of the door as he sighed while walking in. 

He shut the door and leaned up against it. The house was quiet. It was always quiet besides the ticking of the clocks. Chris took his phone out and turned off the music as a new message popped up. He clicked on it as he pulled the ear buds out. 

**Bob: Hello Christopher. It's been a while. I just got back from making my newest film. How are you? Still no news on Josh. Just thinking about you. Sent you some texts but you never replied. I know you saw them. You are never far away from your phone. You can call whenever you need to. Don't hesitate. Miss seeing you. With love, Bob**

****

****

Chris lips drew a thin line as he quickly deleted the message. He set his phone on a small table as he began to take off his hoodie. He placed it on the coat rack as he took his shoes off, casually knocking them off. He grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. Chris began to walk through the empty house, turning on the lights along the way. As he made his way to the kitchen, his stomach growled. He flipped the light on while moving towards the refrigerator. He wasn't surprised there wasn't food I the fridge when he opened it. It usually didn't. 

Chris closed the door before making his way through the cabinets. They were as barren as the fridge except for some cans of vegetables that were three years old. He shut the last cabinet door as he whipped out his phone. He leaned against the kitchen counter as he opened his previous conversation with his father. 

**Chris: Dad we're out of food.....again. Can you wire me some money? Kinda would like something to eat. Later.**

****

****

Chris hit send and leaned up. His stomach growled but he chose to ignore it. He had gotten a job at a coffee shop before the mountain incident. After that, well it didn't work out too well. It was too much of a reminder of happier times. They did say if he ever needed his job back, they would hire him back. Which was a good thing at least? Maybe he would go tomorrow and reapply. Probably not. 

A familiar ring startled Chris from his thoughts. He looked down at his screen before letting a heavy sigh. It was Bob Washington. The boy took off his glasses with his other hand while rubbing his forehead. He placed the glasses back on his face as he pushed the call button. 

“Sup Mr. Washington,” Chris played it cool. “What can I do ya for?” 

“You can call me Bob you know,” Bob sounded slightly irritated. “Have you been ignoring me, Christopher?” 

“I've.....been busy with things and stuff,” Chris spoke hesitantly, laughing ever so slightly. “I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner. Been all wrapped up with life you know?” 

“Right. Well, are you busy tomorrow? Want to spend some time with my boy.” 

“I.....don't know. I guess I will let you know. I'll talk to you later.” 

Before Bob could reply Chris hung up, placing his phone in his pocket. He turned off all the unnecessary lights and double checked the door. He had to double check if it was locked. He made his way to the living room and settling down on the sofa. He grabbed the remote turning the tv on. He flipped through various channels before deciding to land on a documentary on murder. He really didn't need to watch this. He grabbed the blanket above him and wrapped himself up. He felt his phone make a couple of jingles. 

**Sam: Hey. Sorry about earlier. I feel like a total bitch. I.....I just miss everyone. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's been hard.**

****

****

**Chris: Hey it's all cool beans :). Ain't nothing but a thang. You just got caught in the moment. It's perfectly normal. Besides who else is going to criticize my jokes? Lol**

****

****

**Sam: Haha very funny Mr. Smartypants. I just feel bad. I really did get caught up in the moment, didn't I?**

****

****

**Chris: Don't worry about it. Well, it's getting late. Needs some serious shut eye if I plan on not doing anything tomorrow.**

****

****

**Sam: Alright lazy bones :P. Maybe I'll stop by later in the afternoon. Try to get some sleep.**

****

****

Chris smiled slightly before checking his other message. His smiled faded as the message was from Bob. He didn't bother to open it up to read it. He knew what it said so he deleted it instead. He grabbed the charger cord and hooked up his phone. He checked the time, which was 2:30 am before he set the phone on the table. He watched the rest of the program until he felt his eyelids grew heavy. He turned off the tv and took off his glasses, placing them gently next to his phone. Chris closed his eyes as he drifted off to restless sleep. 

A continuous knock stirred Chris from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses. He slid them on his face as he groggily walked to the door. He opened it up and lo and behold Mr. Washington was at the door. Bob pushed his way in as Chris looked at him before rolling his eyes. He closed the door and turned around to watch Bob hand him a coffee. Mr. Washington was sporting a very expensive jacket over a plain white button with a black tie. He was wearing denim jeans. His hair around his baldness was combed nicely. 

“Morning Christopher,” Bob smirked. “You look like complete shit.” 

“Thanks,” Chris looked down at his coffee before looking back up. “You really didn't have to stop by you know. I got everything under control. Haven't set the house on fire yet.” 

“I told you I wanted to spend time with you. Get you out of the house. Kinda lonely in here, isn't it?” 

“I'm used to it. But I suppose you're ready to go. I'll go get ready.” 

Chris set the coffee on the table next to him as he made his way up the stairs. The hallway was dark but the sun shone through the open doors. He walked halfway until he made it to his room. His room was a disaster. Books and clothes littered the floor. His bed hadn't been made in a month. He went to his dresser and opened various drawers to get a pair of boxers, a pair of pants and t-shirt with a game logo on it. He went to his mirror and nodded to himself. He did have to agree with Mr. Washington. He looked like fucking shit. He looked paler and he had bags under his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair. It felt greasy but it would have to do. He shook his head as he stripped down and changed his clothes. Before he walked out the room, he grabbed the sweater hanging on the pole of the bed frame. 

Chris walked down the stairs as he pulled the sweater over his body. Bob looked at Chris and smiled wide while handing him his phone and keys. He grabbed both and placed them in both pockets and grabbed the coffee off the table. He reached for his jacket but Bob stopped him. Chris pulled away quickly and gave Mr. Washington a stern look. Bob scoffed before shrugging and opening the door, motioning for Chris to exit. The fall morning frosted the grass and a small wind made Chris shiver. He took a swig of the coffee as he walked to the running car. Bob was right behind him and he felt a hand against his lower back. He tensed his body as Mr. Washington opened the door for him. 

Chris sat down as Bob shut the car door. He immediately put the coffee in the cup holder and pulled out his phone. He turned on a game and tried to ignore the feeling of someone watching him. The car was warm enough. The hot air hit against his cold cheeks. He felt the car move and watched in the corner of his eye as a hand placed itself on his thigh. He tried to concentrate on the game, but fingers rubbed gently against the fabric of his pants were distracting. 

“It's nice seeing you again, Chris,” Bob hummed. “It has been far too long.” 

“Yeah I suppose,” Chris mumbled turning his attention to the window. 

“You should be a little more grateful. I'm taking you to see my newest picture. It's called “Beyond Revenge”. Sounds pretty good huh? 

“Wooooow. A movie? Shouldn't you be more concerned about Jos...,” Chris winced as the hand on his thigh landed across his cheek. The car stopping with a screech. 

“Don't fucking start with me Christopher. I am trying my damnest to find my son. But I have a life too you know.” 

“Sorry,” Chris kept his face turned to the window as the car began to move again. 

He really wasn't sorry. He really could give a shit less about some stupid movie. It was probably another flop like the last one. Josh's father was too concerned over his movie than his own son. 

Chris felt his phone vibrate and looked down. It was a message from Sam. It seemed she wasn't going to stop by later liked planned. Her therapy session got pushed to a later time. He sighed leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. He felt Mr. Washington's hand against his own. Old worn fingers against his soft hands. He wanted to pull away but the old man's hand had a grip on his. A thumb rubbing against his pinky down to the side of his hand. He grimaced internally as the car stopped. 

“We're here,” Bob chirped. “This is going to be great. You're going to love it.” 

“Mmmhmm. I'm surprised you didn't invite Melinda to your little preview.” 

“She doesn't appreciate my movies that much anymore,” Bob snorted. “She went to see her mother anyway. Said she need time away blah blah blah. Good to have her gone for a while.” 

“Great,” Chris mumbled as both men exited the car. 

Chris tugged his sweater down as he heard the car beep letting them know it was locked. They were at Washington's own little theater in town. If anything, this place defiantly showed how narcissistic Josh's dad was. Chris folded his arms over his chest as he followed Bob through the theater. Apparently, Mr. Washington decided to buy out the whole place for just the two of them. Chris could tell the workers were stepping on egg shells. Putting up smiles as the big wig ordered a large popcorn and two drinks. Chris was handed the drinks as they made their way through the theater. 

They made it to the middle of the movie theater, sitting in the right spot to hear everything perfectly. Chris slouched in his seat placing the drinks in the cup holders. Trying to make himself smaller. Hoping that Mr. Washington would be too wrapped up in his movie so he could slip away. He felt a certain uneasiness fill up his stomach as the lights dimmed. He bit his lip as he heard the creaking of the seat next to him. Chris looked over as he watched Mr. Washington stuffing his face with popcorn. He looked down when his stomach growled again. He tried to ignore it as the previews finally ended and the premiere began. 

“Psst Chris,” A voice whispered next to his ear. Chris turned his head to the right and saw Mike. His eyes were all bruised up and his lips bleeding. “This movie is going to fucking suck. Right, Em?” 

“I know right,” Chris faced forward to see Emily staring at him. One eye staring deep into his soul as the gaping hole spilled blood. “Not like it matters. Right, Chris? Not with your long time buddy here.” 

“What is he going to make you do this time? A little quickie in the theater? Glad there isn't anyone here to watch. What would people think?” 

“No one would care about you anyway Chris,” Emily turned her away forward showing the giant hole in her head. “Not even your real dad does.” 

Chris shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Both Emily and Mike had disappeared. He swore he smelled burnt flesh but blamed it on his imagination. Chris watched the movie with little concern. It was hard to concentrate when someone is kissing your neck, slowly going up your cheek. Bob grabbed Chris' face pulling him into a kiss. It was a small yet demanding kiss. Stubble tickling Chris' chin. Bob purred against his lips sliding a hand onto the young man's thigh. 

“Come on,” Chris tried to pull back. “I'm actually trying to watch your movie.” 

“Don't be stupid Christopher,” Bob nibbled Chris' ear. “You know I didn't actually bring you here for the movie. Now do as you are told. Get on your knees and suck.” 

Mr. Washington leaned back in his seat as he unzipped his pants. Chris sighed before sliding off the seat and positioned himself in front of Bob. Mr. Washington was rubbing himself with his butter greased hand while the other reached over to touch Chris' face. He pulled away from his touch before grabbing the hard dick in front of him. 

Chris took Bob into his mouth obediently. The taste of piss almost made him gag. The mixture of salted butter and piss slid against his taste buds. A moan erupted from Mr. Washington as he placed a hand on Chris' head. Chris kept his hands firmly on Bob's thighs as he deep throated him. Pubic hair tickled against his nose making it itch. The hand pulled his hair as loud grunts filled the empty theater. Bob moved his hips pushing himself deeper into Chris' mouth. He could feel the pre cum slide against his tongue. 

“That's it, Christopher,” Bob groaned. “Just like that.” 

Chris closed his eyes as he dragged his teeth against the dick in his mouth. It throbbed in his mouth as he slid his tongue around a thick vein. A hand jerked his hair as he applied more pressure against Mr. Washington's thighs. Bob's thrusts were getting faster as Chris bobbed his head. A hand pushed Chris forward hard. He was on the edge of choking as water form around his eyes. He tried to breathe through his nose but the smell of Mr. Washington's pubes made him gag even more. 

One final thrust and Chris felt warm liquid hit the back of his throat as Bob's dick soften in his mouth. The semen was disgusting and warm and tasted salty. The hand behind remained firm until he finished swallowing. When Bob decided Chris had enough, he released his grip on the younger man's neck. Chris coughed and heaved before crawling back in his seat. He grabbed his drink and drank half out to wash away the disgusting taste of semen. He felt a hand reach back on top his thigh while tapping him lightly. A good job well-done tap. Chris felt disgusted with himself. He suddenly felt the urge to puke. He stood up quickly but a hand grabbed his wrist. Chris looked over but Bob kept his gaze on the movie. He plopped in his seat, leaning away from Bob. He quickly jerked his hand back when the grip around his wrist loosened. 

As the credits rolled, Bob got up and began clapping. Chris didn't bother to get up until the lights came back on. He got up and stayed a few feet behind Bob. He kept his gaze on his phone. Looking through various websites to keep his mind occupied. 

“Wasn't that a wonderful movie?” Bob walked Chris back to the car opening the door for him.“I think I am making a comeback!” 

“Yeah,” Chris cleared his throat drinking the last of his drink as he sat down. 

“I think you deserve a little treat. For being a good boy. How about something to eat?” 

Chris shrugged his shoulder as the car pulled off. A hand replaced itself on Chris' thigh, making circular motions. He scooted closer to the window. He looked out the window as the sun shown across the lake. There were a few clouds in the sky. Chris watched as buildings passed out of focus. His hands were positioned in his lap. A slight uneasiness forming in his gut. He felt slightly sick but tried to push it down. 

They pulled up to a small little diner located in the middle of town. It was one of those like the fifties. Having pictures of Elvis and the Andy Griffth Show. They took a booth towards the back. A thin waitress came up and almost had a heart attack seeing Mr. Washington. Chris simply smiled as he was glad the attention was all on Bob. He excused himself as he got up to go to the bathroom. The walk was short and thankfully there was no one in there. The diner had those only one person at a time bathrooms. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He grabbed the sink with both hands as he dipped his head down low. An overwhelming feeling of dread surrounded him. Sweat slid down his face as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. A lump formed in his throat and his stomach churned. 

Before he knew it, Chris had turned around and bend over in front of the toilet and threw up. A mixture of semen, cola, and coffee splashed against the toilet water. Chris heaved as vomit dripped from his lip and some that had exited through his nose. He gripped the toilet as he gagged some more. 

“Dude,” Mike bend over to look in the toilet. “That....is fucking disgusting.” 

“Shut up,” Chris heaved again. 

“Hey I'm not the one puking up semen here,” Mike leaned back up and walked over to the mirror. “You know, Jess didn't deserve to die. Maybe if you would have been a better friend, your bro wouldn't have caused all that shit to hit the fan. We would all still be alive.” 

“It wasn't my fault,” Chris looked over his shoulder at Mike. Mike had smoke coming off his body and the smell of burnt flesh returned. 

“Isn't it?” 

Chris blinked and Mike was gone. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly got up. His hand shook as he wiped his mouth with one hand and flushed the commode. He walked back over to the sink turning it on. Chris washed his hand before splashing some on his face. He looked down his sweater making sure none on got on it. He didn't see any and grabbed some paper towel, wiping his hands and face. He took a few more deep breaths, shaking his nerves away as he exited the bathroom. 

“I ordered for you. You took too long,” Bob said as Chris sat back down. “Are you alright? You look paler than usual.” 

“I'm fine,” Chris forced a small smile that was hollow and empty. “How was your fan?” 

“If you could call her that,” Bob took a sip of his drink as he leaned over the table. “But I'm more worried about you. You kinda disappeared after coming back from the mountains. I heard you took time off from work and school. I didn't pay your tuition and got you that job for them to go to waste.” 

“Guess nothing gets passed you do they?” Chris dodged Mr. Washington's gaze, bouncing his leg up and down. “So what if I took some time off. Needed to work out some things. I did kinda lose some friends.” 

“That cost a lot of money Christopher,” Bob's voice stern and resentful. “I don't take kindly to disobedient behavior. You know that.” 

Chris opened his mouth to protest but the owner walked over and greeted Mr. Washington. He sighed as he prompted his head in his hand and stared off into the distant. He tried to pretend he wasn't there. He was off somewhere with Sam and Josh and Ashley. A ping of guilt flooded his mind. Poor Ash. She didn't deserve to die. None of them did. At least he got to kiss her. Then his thoughts jumped to whatever happened to Josh. His father didn't seem too concerned about his whereabouts. Maybe he should go back on the mountain to find him. 

Chris was brought back to reality when a hand landed on his shoulder. The owner was laughing and looked at him smiling. Chris smiled back before turning his gaze to Mr. Washington. He wore a predatory look. A fire in his eyes and it made Chris feel small. Thankfully the food managed to make it with perfect timing. A sandwich with fries was placed in front of him. A pork rib eye was placed in front of Mr. Washington. Guess he wasn't worth the high dollar. Chris wouldn't have eaten it but he was so hungry. The meal was eaten in silence, Chris dodging any eye contact. A few more people came over to talk to Mr. Washington. He often thought what people would think of Josh's dad if they knew what kind of monster he truly was. His phone buzzed as he took it out of his pocket. 

**Sam: Are you home? I knocked on the door for like 10 minutes. I got out of therapy earlier than expected.**

****

****

**Chris: No. Josh's Dad stopped by to take me to watch his movie since he is town. It's alright. Nothing too special. I wouldn't waste your money going to see it in theaters.**

****

****

****Sam: Oh ok. Well, how about we meet up tomorrow? At the usual spot? Around 12ish?** **

********

********

**Chris: That sounds great! Wouldn't miss it for the world. See ya tomorrow**

****

****

Chris looked up when he heard a clearing of a throat. Mr. Washington glared at the device in Chris' hand. He rolled his eyes before slipping it back in his pocket. After they finished and left, Chris was ready to go home and go to sleep. It may have only been a little after 4 o'clock, but he was exhausted. He was tired of being out especially with Mr. Washington. He pursued his lips as he stepped back into the car. The ride back to his house was silent besides the tunes on the radio. He closed his eyes as leaned against the seat. 

Chris didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt himself shaking. He jerked his eyelids opened as he looked up. Mr. Washington wore a smirk before moving away from the car. Chris rubbed his eyes as he got out and shut the door. He walked to the front door while pulling out the house key from his sweater pocket. He put it the door knob and opened the door. He felt Mr. Washington following him close behind him. He heard the door close behind him and the turn of the deadbolt clicked. 

“You can leave now,” Chris spoke before feeling arms around his stomach. 

“I don't think so Christopher,” Bob placed a kiss on his neck, stubble tickling his neck. “You still owe me.” 

“I don't owe you anything,” Chris broke through the embrace but was slammed into the wall by the stairs. A rough kiss met his lips. Hungry and dangerous. He tried to move but a hand gripped his throat. A whine broke through Chris' lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. A tongue invaded his mouth as a hand slid down his stomach. Chris tried to push away but the hand around his throat tightened. He dug his fingers into Mr. Washington's shoulders. Bob pulled back as he loosened his grip around Chris' neck. 

“I think we should move this somewhere more private,” Bob whispered, grabbing Chris' hand leading him upstairs. 

Chris followed obediently if a tad slower than Mr. Washington. They made it to Chris' room and Bob made a disapproving sigh. He turned to Chris, shaking his head before devouring his lips. Chris stiffened his body as a tongue shoved itself in his mouth. A moan rumbled through Bob as his hands roamed around Chris' chest. The 19-year-old shoved the man back before being back handed sending his glasses flying off his face. Chris fell against the bed. Bob pinned him down as he sent a fist into his face. Chris threw his hands up trying to dodge another blow but was punched in the stomach instead. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. 

“Come on Christopher,” Bob huffed sliding off Chris looking around the room. “You know better than to fight back. I've been gone for a year and you've already forgotten the rules?” 

“Fuck you,” Chris gasped as he tried to get up off the bed. 

“Language,” Bob rummaged around the room until he found what he was looking for. “These will do.” 

Chris vision was blurry as a hazy figured walked towards him. He managed to get up but was punched in the stomach again. He coughed as Bob pinned him down again by sitting on his waist. Bob pulled the sweater and shirt off Chris, who put up a struggle. His arms were jerked up uncomfortably as they were tied to the headboard. Chris tried to jerk the fabric loose but they were tied tightly. So tight that his hands began to feel slightly numb. He glared as Bob reached down and kisses the soft flesh of his chest. He thrashed his body sideways but firm hands grabbed his waist. 

“Now now,” Bob purred while giving butterfly kisses. “Hold still.” 

“Get the fuck off me!” Chris pulled himself up slightly. 

“Christopher you brought this on yourself,” Bob growled as he bit down on Chris' right nipple. 

Chris yelped as he bit his lip. A slight moan fell off his lips and he closed his eyes. A tongue rolled around his nipple as teeth bit down. He caught a moan before it came out. Hands clawed down Chris' body, leaving deep red marks. Chris huffed and whimpered as he kicked his legs. Bob huffed as he got off and started to take off his clothes. They dropped to the floor one by one. Chris jerked his wrist forward as hard as he could. If he couldn't loosen the fabric he would break the fucking headboard. 

Cold hands grabbed the hem of Chris' pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. They were jerked off as Chris clamped his legs closed tight. His legs were pulled apart with force as Bob got into between them. Fingers dug underneath the fabric of the boxers Chris wore. Slowly they were pulled back. Chris held his breath and closed his eyes as the cold air hit his protect skin. Fingers trailed against Chris' lower half. They trailed down his waist to his thighs. 

Fingers found their way at Chris' anus and he instantly kicked his legs. Fingernails dug deep into his thighs causing Chris to groan. Bob placed a hand on the hip before him and he placed two fingers in his mouth. He made a loud pop as he pulled them out, saliva trailing from his mouth to his fingers. He lowered them and pushed them inside Chris. 

“Fuck!” Chris gritted his teeth while grunting. “Get them out!” 

“We're just getting started Christopher,” Bob spoke as he pushed them deeper inside. “Don't pussy out on me now.” 

Tears rolled down Chris jerks as he clenched his eyes tight. Pain shot through out his body and he hitched his breath. Fingers moved in and out, stretching him. The deeper they went in the more Chris held his breath. The pain eased away as Bob pulled out his fingers. Bob hummed as he spit in his hand. He rubbed his dick with his saliva before positioning himself and pushing himself deep inside. Chris cried out, curling his toes. The immense pain making the room spin. 

Bob pushed in deeper digging fingernails into the hips beneath him. His pace was hard but slow. The headboard hitting the wall loudly. The sound of creaking springs every time Bob thrusted. Chris choked on a sob as he felt sick and humiliated. Something he should be used to by now. He was a disgusting piece of shit. Bob leaned over and kissed Chris' lips. Chris jerked his head away. 

“Look at me,” Bob growled deep slapping Chris before jerking his head forward. 

“Please,” Chris cried through shallow breaths. “Please stop.” 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Another slapped echoed throughout the room. 

Chris looked up with tears in his eyes. Bob looked down with half closed lust filled eyes. He smiled as he thrusted, sending pain throughout Chris' body. A whimper erupted through quivering lips as the headboard hit the wall. Fabric rubbed against raw flesh. Chris squeezed his hands as he pulled against the fabric. He arched his back as Bob's dick throbbed against Chris' walls. Sweat formed around Chris' forehead as his vision went out of focus. Bob placed a heavy kiss against Chris' lip pulling his lip. 

Bob reached over and put pressure on Chris' arms. The fabric twisted against Chris' wrists, digging deeper into his flesh. His fingers started to feel tingly. Bob bite down hard on Chris' neck. The boy screamed before a hand grabbed his throat. Fingers clenched against his airways. More kisses and bruises stained Chris' skin. Fingernails left deep trails down his chest. The room was hot as blooping wet noise filled the empty house. 

Bob's pace grew faster, the headboard hitting the wall over and over. He stared at the ceiling as drips of sweat hit his body. Even though his vision was blurry, the ceiling brought such sweet comfort. Chris could pretend he wasn't there. That he was somewhere else. On the mountain with his friends. A room filled to the brim with laughter. But the images of everyone bloodied and dead drew him back. Bob grunted above him. He was getting close. Chris waited with bated breath for the end to come. 

A final thrust came and Chris felt hot liquid seep inside him. He whimpered as he felt Bob throb inside of him. Bob leaned back down and kissed his stomach. He pulled out while sliding off Chris. Bob sat at the end of the bed. Bob ran a hand over Chris' leg, .who jerked away from his touch. A small chuckle erupted from Bob's throat before he got up and undid Chris' wrist. They throbbed and ached as they flopped against the mattress. The strong feeling of blood rushing back through his fingers. 

“That was nice Chris,” Bob leaned over and kissed chapped lips as he got up and started to get dressed. The rustle of fabric bounced around through the room. The sound of a zipper being zipped was louder than it should have been.“I've missed these little visits.” 

“Leave me alone,” Chris spoke weakly, facing away from Bob. “Go away.” 

“Christopher? I've been thinking for a while now. Did you ever wonder what Josh would think of you? Seeing you like this?” Bob spoke as he bent down to pick up his wallet off the floor. He ran his fingers between bills. He took out two hundred dollar bills and tossed them at Chris. “For being a good sport.” 

Chris remained silent as he heard the creak of the floor going down the hall. He reached over his stomach, picking up the money. He put them on the stand next to his bed. He picked up his phone and saw the time. It was only 5 o'clock. He pulled the comforter over himself as he curled into the fetal position. He let hot tears roll down his face. What would Josh think of him? He probably would think he was fucking disgusting. Sleeping with Josh's dad wasn't something Chris wanted to do. It was out of desperation. Out of loneliness. The fact that Bob wouldn't let some poor kid hang out with his son. A mistake he keeps making. He held himself as he cried. 

“You are pretty fucking pathetic,” Ashley spoke, her face inches from Chris' face. “Letting him walk all over you. All for what? Two hundred bucks? You're not even worth that.” 

“Go away Ash,” Chris looked up at her through tired eyes. 

“You can't even save your own best friend or even me,” Her eyes were dark as blood slid down from her eye sockets. “You're such a failure.” 

“Shut up,” Chris shouted but Ashley was long gone. His face scrunched up as tears continued to slide down his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around him as he silently cried himself to sleep. 

The loud ring of his alarm woke Chris. He slowly opened his heavy eyes. The sun shone brightly in his room. He slowly got up, wincing slightly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He reached over to his phone disarming the alarm. The room was blurry as he wrapped the comforter around him as he bent down and began searching the floor Velma style. He crawled around the bed until he felt them and put them on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror. He looked worse than he did yesterday. Now he was sporting a bruise on his cheek. 

“Shit,” Chris spoke as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, which was located opposite of his room. 

He turned the light on as he dropped the comforter on the ground, kicking it towards the door. He turned on the water, turning to inspect his face again as the water warmed up. The bruise was a light purple. Nothing but a little makeup could fix. His eyes looked tired and raw. His lips were cracked and puffy. Dried leftover activities coated the back of his legs. He grimaced as he took his glasses off. He placed them in the sink as he stepped in the shower. The warm was boiling hot. Chris would normally have turned it down but not with one of these days. He let the water burn him hoping it would burn his flesh off. He scrubbed himself twice, getting every nook and cranny. 

Chris shut the water off, letting the excess water drip off him as he water it go down the drain. He pulled the towel hanging from the curtain rod and dried himself off. He jerked the curtain back and stepped on the cold floor. He wrapped the towel around his mid section, putting his glasses back on his face. Walking into his room, Chris decided he really needed to get all his shit up and do laundry. He scratched the back of his head while walking to a pile of clothes that had gathered on the floor. He tossed a few shirts over his shoulder before settling with another gamer shirt. He put it on as he kicked around some other clothes until he found a pair of pants. Chris went to his dresser and got another some black boxers. 

He dropped the towel on the floor and caught another glimpse of himself. Bruises and claws marks were tattooed all over. He quickly looked away and he hurriedly put on his clothes. He heard his phone buzzed as he finished putting his shirt on. He made his over to it and saw a text from Sam. 

**Sam: Morning Chris. Don't forget about our little gathering. I had a spark of genius. I might be a little late. But I will be there! Promise.**

****

****

**Chris: Should I be afraid? I feel like I should be. We all know what happened last time you had a stroke of genius. At least you're warning me this time.**

****

****

Chris laughed slightly and check the time. It was 11:40 am. He was running late. He placed the phone in his pocket and looked around. 

“Fuck,” Chris grabbed some socks he found on the floor and sat on the bed. He winced but remained adamant. He put on his socks and quickly got, going to the bathroom. He turned on the light while he opened a cabinet and grabbed some foundation. He took the sponge and dabbed it while applying it to his face. The area around his cheek hurt. He winced as smoothed the makeup over the dark area. He looked it over and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. 

Chris put the makeup away as he grabbed his gel. He poured a reasonable amount in his hand, placing the container on the sink. He rubbed the gel between his hands then ran his fingers through his hair. He styled it as quickly as he could, making it halfway decent. He turned off the light and ran down his stairs pretending he didn't feel any pain. He slid his shoes on and grabbed the keys off the table. He slammed the door behind him as he huffed it t the little shop. 

By the time he got there, his face was red and he was wheezing. His thighs throbbed and he felt muscles he forgot he even had. He opened the door as the bell dinged. The smell of coffee filled his lung. The different pastries made his mouth water. He looked around but didn't see Sam. He checked his phone and it was ten after 12. He popped his conversation with Sam and shot her a text. 

**Chris: Hey Sammie. I just got here. I'll be in the back.**

****

****

Chris held the phone in his hand as he stood in line. As he made it to the counter, he orders a pumpkin spice latte. He paid for it and waited for it to be made. His buzzed and when he checked it it was from Sammie. She was almost there. He smiled and looked up when his coffee was ready. He thanked the barista and turned around. He heard the door jingled and figured it was Sammie. Might as well meet up with her. Wouldn't want to make a lady wait. He was looking at his phone when he made it to the door and looked up. He stopped dead in his track. His mouth was agape. It couldn't have been. The person next to Sam looked at Chris and smiled a little. 

“Hey, Cochise.”


End file.
